Fake Souls
Tdiandrockmusic here, or TDIRM with my latest story. We all know the contestants, but what if they were forced to lie about who the really were for ratings. Even their names were changed. I'll show the true colors of all the contestants plus Chris and Chef. I've decided to let other people do some of the short stories. Just say who you are though. If a character is already used, you can just make another story with that character. Oh, and if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I'll fix them to the best of my ability. And most importantly, YOU DO NOT NEED TO ASK ME TO DO A STORY. JUST DO IT, AND YOU DON't NEED TO USE A CURRENTLY UNUSED CHARACTER. Italics are thoughts, bolded text is lyrics. Chapter One Author:--Tdiandrockmusic2 All eyes in the school cafeteria are on two rivals as their latest bit of childish bickering begins. "What do you mean 'I tried out too'?! You did it just to irk me Samantha!" "Oh quit the whole drama queen act. So I tried out, get over it Crystal!" The two girls even seem like enemies. They look totally opposite each other. One is tanned, skinny and tall, and the other is short, chubby,and pale. "You just won't admit your jealous that I'll be on TV!" "Well somebody needs to deflate your ego the size of this state!" "Ohhh you did not just go there." "Ohhh yes I did." "Well now there on to us and look how there gonna make us act!" "I know that but... oh skip it. What are they gonna call call you instead of Crystal Jacobs?" "Sadie. And what will they call you instead of Samantha Travers" "Katie. Now let's act like BFwhatevers. Don't worry, I'll despise it too." The two grumble and walk out of the cafeteria, leaving only relieved schoolmates. Chapter Two Author: TDIRM The latest photoshoot has ended. One disgrutled model takes off his jacket almost immedialy.Another model, an incredibly pretty brunette speaks to him. "So Ray, heard you tried out for some lame reality show." "Yup, it's true Melissa. Least it's at a resort," Ray replies. "Why are you so bummed? This is 100,000 dollars we're talkin' 'bout. That's a lot of clothes, makeup, shoes...wonderous shoes," Melissa counters. "Yeah, I know, but I'll be stuck on an island for eight weeks with 21 losers," Ray says. "But your the incredibly strong, incrdibly hot Ray Somers the Great!" Melissa shouts attracting the stares of more than a few people. "I know, but they want me to be a totally different person," Ray points out. "But you're an actor too. No biggie." "But you haven't seen this character. It's going to be disturbing for those beautiful eyes in your possesion,"Ray says."Now I'm going to change out of this dorksuit and then I'll talk." "Wait, what will your name be?"Melissa asks. "Geoff." Ray kisses Melissa's cheek, and leaves. Chapter Three Author:TDIRM A Volkswagen Camper moves across the New Mexico desert kicking up a raging maelstrom of red dust. A girl with long waist-length brown hair meditates in the back while her mother drives. The mother speaks "Lily, why are you insisting me to drive you to the hair salon on today of all days? Why did you buy all those clothes? Are you not happy with your life? Please tell me your not conforming!" Lily does not reply at first. A normal mother would raise her voice and repeat the question, but Loretta Hansen isn't normal. "Is the earth speaking to you?" The hippie mother asks.This question makes sense. The Earth would most likely speak to you in a place like Ciela Vista, New Mexico. (Made up the town.I'm pretty sure it means Sky View in Spanish.) "No mom," Lily finally replies,"I'm getting my hair cut, then I need you to take me to the airport." "What's inspiring to do this?!" "I'm set to be on a reality television show. I tried out to spread our message, but they want me to be a new person."Lily answers. "Why?" her mom asks. "They only have ratings in mind.Don't worry, one day Karma will catch up to them," Lily says still calm,"I'm nervous because I'm scared to part with most of my hair. And my favorite skirt." Lily points to the long skirt that is billowing around her. "Well, we're almost there," Loretta says. A minute later, the old Volkswagen pulls up to a dingy hair salon and Lily steps out. As she opens the door her mother cries out. "Will they change your name?!" "Yes," Lily answers,"It'll be Courtney." Chapter Four Author:TDIRM A young man shuffles slowly across his room. Once again, it's raining.It's unusually warm for December. In Seattle, the weather always matches his state of mind. He puts a pair of earbuds on and listens to the song that comes out of them. This is my December, This is my time of the year. This is my December, This is all so clear ' ''Funny how some stupid song could fit so well '''This is my December, This is my snow covered home. This is my December, This is me alone.' Yes, this song does fit. My mom and sister avoid me, and Dad left us all on those stupid "business trips" And I Just wish I didn't feel Like there was something I missed And I Take back all the things I said To make you feel like that And I 'Just wish I didn't feel Like there was something I missed And I' Take back all the things I said to you' ''I had acted stupid to my family, and now they want me away from them. Why can't they forgive? '' 'And I'd give it all away' 'Just to have somewhere to go to'' Give it all away Just to have someone to come home to' Why can't anyone be home? Do they dislike me that much? Why does Jess seem so perfect to "Mom and "Dad" '''This is my December, 'These are my snow covered dreams. This is me pretending, This is all I need.' The young man turns off the song. He's listened to enough. Jake McFarrell doesn't exist anymore. There's only "Trent" now. I'm ready for the show Note From the Author: The song I used was My December by Linkin Park. I do not own it, and here's a link to the band profile on some site, just type in my december at the bar at the top http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/l/linkin_park/my_december.hmtl Chapter Five Author:TDIRM In a crowded auditorium, a girl finishes a particually interesting and intelligent speech. As she exits, the principal stops her, "Ms.Crowley, amazing speech. You have a gift. But Kristin, we don't allow those," the principal points to her hat."Please take it off." "Ok, I guess," Kristin says shakily. She takes off her hat. Instead of her chocolate brown hair, long blond hair tumbles out of her hat,"This is why I was wearing it." "Why did you dye your hair?" her principal asks. "I tried out for a reality TV show, but they want me to be somebody the total opposite of what I am. Now I don't want to go, but my family needs this money. What should I do Mr. Anderson?" "Kristin, you'll have to do what you can for your family I guess. I know you probably want to hear something different, but I don't know what to say." "They want me to be a dumb blonde though. It's tough, but I can act. I been practicing for months," Kristin says,"And by the way, it isn't Kristin anymore. It's Lindsay." Chapter Six Author:TDIRM A young man opens a door and walks into a room. His mother is laying on a bed. She looks pale and withered, like a plant that was determined enough to try and grow under a board. That likening also descibes her personality.The young man places a tray in front of her. "Mom, I brought breakfast in bed." "Oh honey, you shouldn't have. I was going to take you and your father to IHOP." His mother says cheerfully. The boy cringes at the thought of his slightly crazy, terminally ill mother taking him out in her vintage 79' Pontiac Firebird. "That isn't neccesary Mom." "Oh nonsense Tommy. I have to repay you for your kindness." "But I'm family mom." Tommy's mother hesitates to say anything, knowing that Tommy has a point. But she speaks anyway. "But in the end, I'm your mother. Whatever I say, goes." Now Tommy hesitates, knowing that his mother has a point. His mother goes on, "Tommy, you do know that I'm sick and that soon all you know of me is a tombstone reading Jill Webster, so enjoy the time you have left with me," Mrs. Webster continues. Tommy speaks " Ummmmmm Mom," he is unable to speak as his mom has cut him off. "Thomas Webster, you get in the car. No ifs,ands, or buts." "But, Mom," Tommy begins to speak really fast "I'm going on a reality show, they want me to be a completly new person, and their calling me "Ezekial". His mother stares at him, then starts to laugh. "Ezekial! What kind of a dork name is that? When do you have to get to the airport?" "Right now.I'm already packed though." "Well then come on, we'll get something to eat at the airport. Let's go!" Chapter Seven Author:TDIRM A nerd with thick glasses unlocks the door to his house and runs up the stairs to his bathroom. He picks up an electric razor, but is unable to bring it to his curly hair. He knows he has to hurry up as in an hour and a half, his mom will come home and then things wouldn't be good. He's already left a note on the kitchen table. Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. When you told me to cancel my audition for that reality show, I didn't know that I couldn't. The producers want me in or else. What the else is is a detail that I don't like to think about. Again, I'm sorry. I'll have a different identity, so you won't recognize me. I'll see you at the end of summer.-Joey Grisson. He goes back to the bathroom, he takes the electric razor and cuts off most of the hair on the sides of his head. He leaves the hair in the middle intact he looks down at the bottle of hairspray and dye on the counter."Green mohawk it is," he thought. Chapter Eight Author: Sprinklemist A girl with long brown hair is speaking on her cell phone while driving her red convertible. "I know, Addison. He has the cutest butt, ever. Oh, just a minute. I'm getting another call." The girl switches to the other caller. "Hello? This is Olivia. I got on? Woohoo! That's so uber awesome! You want me to cut my hair how? If it means getting on TV, I'm so over it. TTYL! Oh... I mean, bye, I guess." She goes back to her previous phone call. "Hey, Addison. You know that reality show I tried out for, or whatev? I totally got on! They said my personality was already covered on the show, though, and I need a new look. But I could win $100,000. I can buy four totally fetch designer hand bags. I just pulled up to the salon. Gotta go, girl. No, from now on my name is 'Gwen'. Weird, huh? Anyway, seeya when I get back." Chapter Nine Author: Sprinklemist A teenage boy is sitting on a couch. A man is sitting in a chair next to him taking notes. "I'd like you to try and express your feelings, Luke," the man says. The boy looks frustrated and says, "That's just it, doctor. That's why I'm here. I feel completely unable to express my feelings into words. Does that make sense?" "Of course, Luke," the psychiatrist says, "It would comfort you to know that I have many patients who are unable to open up about themselves., not because of shyness, but because they have a social disorder." "You think I have a," the boy hesitates at his next word, "disorder?" The psychiatrist nods and says, "We'll run some more tests, but I'm pretty certain." The boy looks sad and says, "I don't want to be labeled as different." "Luke, it's nothing to be ashamed of," the psychiatrist says. "Many people who have similar problems with communicating are able to lead completely normal, happy lives." "They do?" Luke asks. "Of course, Luke," the psychiatrist assures. "Look, I heard about this television show that was looking for an outgoing young man." Luke says, "That doesn't sound like me, at all." "Exactly," the psychiatrist says. "They're casting for a television show, they're looking for certain manufactured personalities. I think it would be a good chance for you to be around other teens in sort of a role not your own. I think it will help you to express yourself better, and help you interact with other young people, if you imagined yourself as someone else." "If you think it will help me, doctor," Luke says, "I'll do it." "I think it's entirely healthy for you to make a major step like this, in order to break out of your shell," the psychiatrist says. "Thank you, doctor," the teen says, "I hope you're right." "Here is a form for the show," the psychiatrist hands the boy the paper. "It should list the things you need to know. Oh, and one more thing you should know. The character I want you to apply for is named 'Owen'." Chapter Ten Author: Copper5 The most popular girl in school Kathy sits at her lunch table. "Kathy did you get the part?" asked her best friend Isabell. "Yes but I hate my character." Kathy responded. "Why? What's your character like?" "A nerd." "Ouch, that's sad. What's her name?" "Beth." "But it's for a million dollars!" Isabell said. "Still but I wanted to be the hot girl!" Kathy shot back. "Sorry I was just trying to be nice." "Well your doing a crappy job of it!" "Oh, It's time for cheer leading practice, that should make you feel better." Isabell said. "Whatever get my books from my locker while on the way." Kathy ordered. "Yes Kathy." Isabell said quietly. Both girls got up and left the table. Chapter Eleven Author:TDIRM Mrs. Starch's math class is in full session when a girl bursts through the door so quickly, her sillouette wasn't seen through the frosted glass window in the door. "I got in, everybody. Feel free to admire me." "Anna," Mrs. Starch replies, "Why are you arriving late and talking about this acceptance nonsense?" " I got accepted into a reality show where I could get 100 grand by surviving on an island for eight weeks with 21 unintelligent freaks. And for the arriving late part, I got interviewed by the producers. It's not as if I'm not a prodigy." Anna counters. The class groans at Anna's comment. So what if she skipped a grade. Must she continually rub it in their perfectly average minds? "Oh,and also," Anna continues, "The answers are 1,062 and 14 squared." The class groans even more. When Anna purposely says the answers,all it does is make Mrs. Starch give them new questions for Anna to give the answers to. "Anyway," Anna continues while flipping her hair, "I'll have a new identity for the show. If anyone wants to envy me, I'll be Bridgette." Chapter Twelve Author: Sprinklemist Three teens are sitting together at a table in their school's cafeteria. A sweet looking blonde girl is talking, "So, I talked to the producers of that new reality show, they totally want me on." A black haired girl says, "They'll totally let you on. You would make for awesome television, Heather." Heather says, "Thanks, Ashley. What do you think, Kelly? If you were casting for the show, would you put me on?" "Are you insane, girl?" Kelly says. "Of course they'll put you on, you are so the wickedest girl I know." "You're just saying that," Heather says. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go break up with Joey." Ashley says, "I thought you said that Joey was your soul mate?" Kelly says, "Not to mention how cute he is." "You guys can't be serious," Heather says, "Did you see his new hair cut? Ew! Anyway, bye for now!" After Heather left the area, Ashley says to Kelly, "Do you really think Heather has a chance?" "No way," Kelly says. "I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Ashley asks. Kelly smiles and says, "I auditioned for the show, too. The producers called me earlier today to tell me I got on!" "Oh, wow!" Ashley says. "That's so awesome! Did you tell Heather?" "Are you kidding?" Kelly says, "It would kill her! I asked the producers if she got on, and they said she didn't have the look they were going for." Ashley says, "You're right, that would kill her. Can I tell her?" The teens giggle, and Kelly says, "Sure. There is something weird about the show, though." Ashley asks, "What is it?" Kelly says, "They want me to act like someone else." "That is so wrong," Ashley says. Kelly says "I know, right? They said they wanted someone with an athletic body type." "That sounds like you," Ashley says. "Yeah," Kelly says, "Heather doesn't let anyone with an ounce of fat in her little clique. But, like, who's complaining? We're the most popular kids in school." "Hanging with Heather," Ashley says, "At least has that going for it. When do you leave for the show?" "Tonight," Kelly says. Ashley says, "Good luck, then, Kelly." "Thanks," Kelly says. "Another weird part of the show, though, is that they want me to change my name. They thought Kelly was too 'girly'." Ashley says, "That's totally shallow of them. Anyway, what name are you going to go by, for future reference?" Kelly smiles and says, "Tyler." Chapter Thirteen Author: Tdifan1234 "Mr. Donovan Ryder, please come up to my desk," Said a strict looking teacher. A boy wearing a striped sweatjacket and baggy cargo pants walked up to the teacher's desk. "I told ''you already, Mr. Stevenson. I'm not Donovan. I'm ''Bullet," said Donovan. "I'll call you Bullet if you ever pass my class, which we both know won't be very soon," Mr. Stevenson said as he handed Donovan a test. "You gave me an F''?!? That's lower than usual!" Donovan complained. "You didn't even get your ''name right," Mr. Stevenson explained, pointing to the sloppy handwriting in the corner, reading Bullet. Donovan sighed, and left the classrom. "Yo, Bullet! Wanna head down to the skate park after school?" asked a boy dressed similar to Donovan. "I already told you, Greg! I'm gonna be going away to be on a reality show tonight," Donovan said. "They let you on? Awwwwwwwwesome!" said Greg. "Yeah. But they want me to change my entire personality," Donovan said. "Who do they want you to be?" asked Greg. "They want me to be some straight-A, nerdy, sarcastic, know-it-all dude named Noah," said Donovan sadly. "But, dude! You're a straight-D student! How are you gonna pull this off?" asked Greg. "I don't know, but I'll try. See ya later, dude," Donovan said as he left his friend. Chapter Fourteen Author: DJ Spenstar Two guys skate down the road, cops chasing after them for reckless driving. "Hey Luke, forgot to tel you, I got onto that show!" said a guy with short black hair and pale skin. "Really, Greg? I wanted to tell you the same! I'm on it too! Thing is, I have to be someone completely different from who I am." said the second guy, a dude with short blond hair, a baseball cap, and a shirt riddled with skulls. "Same here. I have to be some looks-obsessed freak. I'll also need some fake tanner. Now where am I going to get that?" asked Greg. "Sucks for you. You can use my sister's, she won't mind. I'm going to have to trade my cool cap for a weird hat, and wear a pink jacket instead of my skull shirt! How embarrassing! I gotta be a party freak..." said Luke. "Well," said Greg, "At least we're in this together. Now we better get to your place be fore the cops catch up. Maybe they won't recognize me." "Here's hopin'" said Luke back. "Anyway, my name is even more messed up! It's Geoff, how stupid is that? I thought it wouldn't be spelled so stupidly. I'm gonna be a freak." "Don't worry," said Greg with reassurance. "I'm gonna be called Justin. And after the megaphone incident today, I think I'm gonna have to rest my voice most of the time. Oh well, it's that or nothing." Chapter Fifteen Author: Thebiggesttdifan Dylan Karnach walks into his mother's office stiffly, carrying a long, white briefcase and wearing a suit. His firm black hair now no longer short, but long and curly, makes him look practically like a different person. At least it hadn't been dyed yet. Mindy Karnach turns around in her loose blue swivel chair and greets him. "Salutations, Danielle. Say, what are you doing here? Dylan's not here yet--" "This IS Dylan, mom." Dylan hoped his mom was just kidding around, but it really didn't look like she was. "Oh! Sorry, Dylan." Mindy looks at her son quizzically. "But what's with the long hair? You getting a wig for a new play?" "No, mom. Remember that show application I found for Total Drama Island?" "Yeah. So?" "...I had to go on with it. Turns out since I got the application, I can't back out. What's even worse is they're making us have new personalities. I even did my audition tape at Bill's house to make sure I didn't disturb the rest of the house. I was soaked when it was done." "And?" Dylan's older brother, Bob, who was seated next to Mindy, asked as if he was bored. "You won't believe this. I have to leave tonight. Soon I've got to go back, style my hair right, dye my hair and change my clothes into the dorky costume I have. It's too wild." "Yeah, right," Bob snorts. "You've just got another suit in there, trying to fool us. You're trying to show off, like the schmazzy fancy little sixteen-year-old you are." "Come on, can't you be nice now?" Dylan rolls his eyes. "This is serious. I got to have tickets for that plane by ten. It's horrible but true." "Uh, Dylan," Mindy speaks up, "Bob could be right. If you weren't fooling, why didn't you tell all of us this before?" "That doesn't matter anymore!" Dylan yells sharply. Mindy jumps. "Sorry, just having to get in my stupid new personality. I'm not trying to impersonate Weird Al Yankovic with this curly hair. I have to be a girl." "Where's your proof?" Bob sneers. "Right here." Dylan snaps open the briefcase and pulls out a life-size photo of a fierce-looking woman. At the top-right corner of the paper it says Izzy. Chapter Sixteen Author: Sprinklemist Dear Momma, I'm really scared, right now. But I'm okay, momma, I just didn't want to come home. I know you said Ramon was bad news, momma, but I didn't want to hear it. You never aprove of my friends. But Momma, you were right. Ramon is a bad guy. I kind of got involved in something, momma. We were at a convenience store, and Ramon told me to stay in the car. I heard... gunshots, momma. Ramon came out of the store with all sorts of money, momma. I knew what happened, I thought about you warning me about him, momma. I drove away. He shot at the car, but missed. I drove to the police station and told them what happened. I wanted to make you proud for once, momma. But... They still haven't found him, momma. I've been hiding out, I don't want to lead him to our apartment, I never brought him there, before, because I didn't want you to know I was hanging out with him. So I figured if he found out where we lived, he'd come for us, and then maybe... I'm rambling. I've been a nervous wreck since this happened. I asked the police about some witness protection thing, but they didn't think my case was serious enough, or something, and they said all kinds of paperwork would have to be filled out... I don't think I have enough time to wait for that, momma. I heard about this reality show. If I join it, I'd be sequestered and safe. I met with the producers, I didn't tell them about what happened, but they seemed to love me. They wanted some tough looking guy who's afraid of everything... They didn't pressure me to tell them why I was so scared all the time, and I didn't volunteer the info. I wish I could stay with you, momma, but I think the safest thing is for me to go away for awhile. Maybe they'll find Ramon while I'm gone. It should be plenty of time before the show even airs. You should probably dispose of this letter, momma, just to be safe. I won't use my real name on the show, just my initials. Also, I've had a little makeover. Nothing major, though, momma, just new clothes and I grew out a little beard. I love you, momma. I want you to know that, and I want you to know that I'll see you soon. Don't be scared for me, momma. I'll be alright. Love, Devon Joseph Chapter Seventeen Author: Jason Day one I moved out of where I was living. I moved from the Bronx to New Jersey. (Yes, crappy, old, New Jersey.) I moved their because my aunt Lucy lived down their. At first I thought it was a great decision, but my mind had mislead me. When I first moved down to the Jersey Shore, I did not know many people, but many people knew me. One day, I went to a local diner to get some lunch. I met this guy named Hamilton, Hamilton George. I though that it was a peculiar name, but that's just me. I met him at the counter. He had short, dark brown hair. His shirt was tight, but he was also muscular. Then there was this blond woman that was sitting next to him. She had short blond hair, a low-cut shirt. Back to my story, he was sitting with her when he introduced his self to me. I greeted him warmly. He shook my hand and it was very cold. His skin was very pale. He looked odd to me. Then Hamilton turned to me. He asked me if i'd been on a reality show. I told him that I had been on a reality show. He kept asking questions like "How was it?" , "Are you famous for being on T.V?" and "Did you win money?" I felt like I was being interviewed. The waitress brought me my coffee and I drank it as he was questioning me. "Did you like it?" The questions came non-stop. Finally, I gulped down my coffee, paid, then hurried out the door. I went over to the side of the diner to call my aunt and ask her if she could picke me up. (I didn't feel like walking.) That Hamilton guy followed me. He asked where I lived. I just told him a random adress, hoping for him to get lost. My aunt came up in her car and I got into the car. As my aunt was driving away, he was staring at me. When we were almost down the hill, a car was right behind us. We drove to the house and the car parked right next to ours. (Well, not really next to the car but like on the street.) Me and my aunt walked into our house. I went to my room, sat down on my bed and opened up my laptop. As my bestfriend, Jasmine posted something on my wall, on Facebook, I saw a dark shadow move across the window. I thought it was a bird of some sort. Then I heard a tap. It was faint, but clear. I walked up to my window, opened it and looked around. Nobody was there. I went out into the living room to find my aunt and tell her. Little did I know that she was out. The note she left read that she was going to leave me with the house for a week. Oh goody! I thought. It was around eleven-ish that I heard another tap on the window. This time it wasn't a tap. It was more like a punch. Or a loud thud. I walked outside win my pajamas. I saw a shadow run across the main road. I investigated the window. There was a mud stain. As if a hand put mud there. I walked back inside, closed the door and heard a big smash coming from my room. I didn't want to open the door to my room because I was to afraid to. That night I slept on the couch. Day two This morning I woke up on the couch. I didn't hear any fussing in my room so I figured that I could go in. I grabbed a butcher knife and slowly walked towards the door. I equpped the knife close to me. I turned the knob with one hand and kicked the door open with my foot. The door slammed open and I was stunned. My bed sheets were falling off of the bed, my jewerly was around on the floor. There was piles of dirt on my bed, the window was broken. My dresser drawers were emptied out on my bed. I moved to clothes. I found a wallet. It had a drivers license and all. It was all wet and muddy. I tried to read the license. The only part of it that I could make out was the "lton" on the last part of the name. I felt entirely creeped out. Nothing major happened that day becides rocks falling down from the chimney. That night I stayed up waiting to the "lton" guy to come. I invited Jasmine to help me catch the guy. In the middle of the night we both heard the noise coming from my room. Thus time we went in when the noise was going on. We bursted open the door and this person charged at us. Me and Jasmine ran. The door was locked so we had to unlock it. But the key was oddly missing. This is Jasmine in LeShawna's diary, LeShawna...I don't know where she went! When we saw that guy, we both ran and she went missing, please find her! This story was posted in the Eaton Town News Daily. Jasmine still hoped to find her missing bestfriend. Officers searched all around the tri-state area. No sign of LeShawna had shown up. Shortly after LeShawna's disappearance, her aunt went missing also. '' Chapter Eighteen Author:Dorkdampack "ug why me huh just please tell me,why me?"Said a grown up man "W-why did I get myself into this."He said"I just got out from prison?" "My Name is Miles Hachet ex-DJ,VJ,Rap,army man,and now criminal" I walked away from the prison hoping the guards don't find me until i say this person He had black hair,blue vest,and some Khaki pants. I said Hello for some reason and he said this"Hello my name is Christan Matheny McCleanI am Hosting a show called Total Drama Something and I am looking for a Chef I said to him I am a bad Chef and he said perfect and said "well we need a bad chef so I will hire you and drop everything in your record that is bad. I would be an idout if i said no so i said yes and i went with him to delete my criminal record Chapter Nineteen Author-Chimmy “Hey, Mandi!” My best friend, Norma, said to me as we were walking to homeroom. “Hey, what’s up?” Before Norma could answer, however, I tripped, sending my textbooks spiraling across the tiled floor. “Ack!” I lamented. “I’m such a klutz!” “Don’t worry, Mandi, it’s OK.” Norma assured me as she helped me with my books. “Yeah…I’m just nervous…I got on a reality show.” “Really? Oh my gosh, that’s awesome! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Norma squealed as we continued to walk down the hall. “Yeah…but they want me to be a freak-o girl with anger issues.” “Oh…well, THAT’S not good. I mean, you’re the nicest person I know!” “Thanks…but they also want me to be insanely athletic, and I have a D- in gym! I’m gonna have to work out 24/7…” “Ouch…well, what’re you calling yourself, so I can root for you, at least?” “I hadn’t really thought about it…how about Eva?” Chapter Twenty Author - Fanfiction2010 "Alejandro!" a voice called down the alley. Alejandro's head turned. "Excuse me?" Alejandro asked. "We're the fates!" One tiny pixie said. "F-f-f-f-f-f-f-fates?" Alejandro said shaking. "Yes, and Alejandro, today it's your turn to die." one of the pixies said. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-die?" Alejandro asked. "Actually, it was LeShawna's turn to die, but you reminded her to put on her parachute." A red pixie said. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh," Alejandro said. "We have your tapestry," The red pixie said. "My tapestry?" Alejandro asked. And with that the blue pixie snipped one of the strings on the tapestry and Alejandro fell down and died. "Wanna go get Taco Bell?" The red pixie asked. "Sure, nachos!" The yellow pixie said. --- LeShawna had been walking through the alley as well. "Alejandro!" Chapter Twenty-One Author: User:Reddude Jennifer knocked on the dooor of her best friend, Alice's home. "Hi Jennifer." Alice greeted Jennifer. "Alice, guess what, you know that one guy who wanted our autographs last night at the theater?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah." Alice answered. "Well, we really signed contracts to be on Total Drama Island!" Jennifer complained. "WHAT!?" Alice yelled in shock. "And the worst part is I have to be a goth, and you have to be a mean girl, who only wants to win, and.." Jennifer paused. "What?" Alice asked. "We have to hate each other!" Jennifer screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The two screamed swo loud, that the windows of Alice's house broke. . Chapter Twenty-Two: Rise of the Dragon Queen Author: Gideoncrawle ''AUTHOR’S NOTE: After producing TDI, Fresh TV produced a dubbed French-language version for the Quebec market. This version included French text in the titles. The French version changed most of the character names. Some of the French names were simple transliterations (e.g. Katie and Sadie became Katrina and Sandrine), while others were completely different (e.g. Owen became Gontran and Duncan became Hugo). For more French character names, visit Teletoon’s French-language website. The following vignette reverses the show’s production history, treating the French version as the original and the English version as the dub, because no one has done that yet and it sets up a couple of in-jokes. Brianna’s cell phone clamored for attention. The distinctive ringtone identified the caller as her BFF, Kelsey. Brianna flipped open her phone. "Hey, Kels, what's up?" Kelsey, the excitement audible in her voice, came right to the point. “Guess what, Bree? I scored a spot on that reality show!” “I am so jealous,” Brianna admitted. “Maybe we could have been on it together if I’d met the requirements. Why they only wanted people who can speak French is beyond me.” Brianna was rehashing, as she had told Kelsey of that bitter disappointment when it first struck. I guess the show’s going to air in Quebec,” Kelsey speculated. “Yeah, but if that’s the case, why didn’t they just hire a bunch of Quebecois?” Brianna pressed. “They could have gotten all the French speakers they wanted, with a lot less trouble. Plus, they’d have people who speak French as their first language, instead of their second or third.” Brianna was getting exercised about her disappointment, and not for the first time. “I mean, come on! Why on earth are they trolling for Francophones in B.C.?” “I dunno,” Kelsey confessed. “Maybe they didn’t want everyone to have the same accent. “Anywho,” Kelsey added, changing the subject, “it’s not going to be quite what we expected. I thought the point of reality shows was for people to be themselves, but the producers want me to be something completely different.” “How so?” Brianna asked, her curiosity piqued and her disappointment forgotten for the nonce. “The person they want me to be is a real piece of work,” Kelsey explained. “A real queenie, totally full of herself and slimy to boot. But, hey, for a shot at a hundred grand, I’m willing to be Marie Antoinette for eight weeks, as long as I don’t have to date Monsieur Guillotine. Who knows, it might still be fun.” Brianna was feeling much better about not having gotten her proverbial chance at bat. She would have loved to be on a reality show, but as herself. She had no aspirations to an acting career, but she knew that Kelsey did. Kelsey had had significant roles in several school plays, including the most recent musical; and, although she had just finished her sophomore year, she was widely regarded as the best actress at their school. No longer envious, Brianna was now feeling unreservedly happy for her BFF. “Well, I heard somewhere that most actors like to play villains,” Brianna suggested. Y’know, maybe the real purpose of this ‘reality show’ is to check out wannabe actors. I mean, that’s pretty much what Survivor turned into, isn’t it?” “Maybe,” Kelsey allowed. “The more I think about it, the more this feels like a regular scripted TV show, only without the script. Maybe they are looking for improv actors. “Anyway, there’s more,” Kelsey continued. “They’re giving me a fetch makeover. I’m going to have an array of cosmetics you wouldn’t believe.” Now Brianna was confused. “But you never wear makeup,” she pointed out. Kelsey was known for a well-scrubbed, unpretentious look. T-shirts or tank tops, jeans and sneakers were her usual attire. “The reason I never wear makeup,” Kelsey answered, “is that I was never any good at applying it. I always came out looking like a painted cat.” Kelsey virtually spat those last words, so thick was her distaste for that ill-fated experimentation in her middle school years. “But the producers assure me,” she continued, “that they’re going to teach me how to do it right. If this were a regular show, they’d just have somebody apply it for me; but since I’m going to be on camera pretty much 24/7, I need to know how to do it for myself.” “Wow. You’re going to have to teach me when you get back,” Brianna pleaded. Unlike Kelsey, Brianna did use makeup regularly, but her skill in applying it was average at best. “Of course,” Kelsey replied, with the air of one stating the obvious. Kelsey continued her litany of perks. “I’m also going to get a major wardrobe upgrade. It seems my ‘Queen of France’ persona is going to be very fashion-conscious. It’s going to be designer everything, but mostly on the skimpy side.” “Well, you’ve got the body for it,” Brianna observed. Indeed, her friend was tall, slim and leggy, with skin that would be at home in a moisturizer commercial; and her chest, while not exceptional, was worthy of her other features. Brianna, while still happy for her friend, was starting to feel envious again. Kelsey was already pretty, and it was starting to sound like the promised makeover could turn her into a genuine traffic-stopper. Brianna had to remind herself that these perks were coming at a price—a complete personality change—that she would not have been willing to pay. “So,” Brianna continued, “is there anything about you that they’re not changing?” “Well,” Kelsey replied, pondering for a moment, “they’re not making me change my hair color, but they’re giving me 30-centimeter extensions.” This just gets better and better, Brianna thought. Kelsey’s hair was a bit on the long side now, and adding another 30 cm would bring it roughly to her waist. In her mind’s eye, the image-conscious Brianna was getting a clear picture of her friend post-makeover. Kelsey was of mixed race, inheriting a fair complexion from her father’s Germanic lineage, with almond eyes and jet-black hair courtesy of her mother’s Asian stock. “Sounds like they’re going for a ‘dragon lady’ look,” Brianna pronounced, “or maybe a comic book femme fatale.” “That’s kind of what I gathered,” Kelsey replied. “Oh, and people won’t be calling me ‘Kelsey’ on the show. We’re all getting French names, or at least French-sounding, and so," she continued, now adopting an exaggeratedly formal tone and an equally exaggerated French accent, "you may address me as ‘Marilou’.” After taking a moment to consider her response, Brianna declaimed, as if making an announcement to a crowd, “Presenting Marilou, Dragon Queen of…France.” In a normal tone, she added, “That just sounds so wrong. “Anyway,” Brianna continued, changing the subject, “when do you start?” “Pretty much right away,” Kelsey revealed. “I’m at the airport now. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to say proper goodbyes, but the producers probably didn’t want us talking about it too much beforehand. It’s kind of cloak-and-dagger, really. In fact, I probably shouldn’t be talking to you about it now, but they didn’t come right out and say I couldn’t, and I couldn’t resist. “Oh, and there’s something else you’re not going to believe,” Kelsey added mysteriously. “One of the other contestants is from this area, and I actually know her. She doesn’t go to our school, but the French club sometimes does things with the clubs at other schools. That’s how we met. We’re not all that close, but we chat once in awhile and we occasionally hang together. “Her name’s Jenna, but her French name will be ‘Joelle’. She's so sweet, you have no idea.” “So, naturally,” Brianna suggested, “she’s going to be a nasty street punk or something.” “Close,” Kelsey confirmed. “She’s actually going to be a surly Goth.” Is there any other kind? Brianna thought, but she said only, “well, at least she’ll have a pretty name,” with the air of one making a major concession. Neither Brianna nor Kelsey cared much for either the Goth aesthetic or the Goth worldview. “Do you know what kinds of perks she’s getting?” Brianna inquired. “Well, she’s getting some nice clothes, too,” Kelsey began. “Of course, her outfits have to be things that a Goth would wear, but they apparently won’t be too extreme. Jenna, er, Joelle does like dark color schemes well enough, so she’ll be able to wear her stuff after the show’s done shooting. “She’s getting one other nice perk. She has an interest in art—drawing and suchlike—and she has some talent. The producers apparently decided to play up that aspect, because she’s going to get some high-powered tutoring on her technique. “Anyway, I ran into her here at the airport. Turns out we have the same flight. I’m sure the producers would never have done that if they’d known we were acquainted.” “You know,” Brianna suggested thoughtfully, “to keep ratings up, the producers of these elimination games like to keep the villain and the villain’s main enemy around for as long as possible. It sounds like you’re already slated to be the villain, or a least a'' villain, but if you and ‘Joelle’ behave like mortal enemies, that might be the best way to insure that you both get deep into the game.” “We’re way ahead of you,” Kelsey declared with a smirk that Brianna, perforce, was unable to see. “We did a little horse trading with some other passengers so we could sit together on the flight. That will give us a chance to practice a little ‘enemies’ role-playing, not to mention practicing our immersion French. “Well, gotta run. Our flight just announced pre-boarding. Wish me luck!” “Good luck, ‘Marilou’. Bye.” “Bye.” ''Epilogue “Marilou Antoinette” did indeed score a date with “Monsieur Guillotine”, after a fashion. It wasn’t a guillotine, exactly, and her head wasn’t the part she lost, but…well, the hair extensions were nice while they lasted. Oh, how she suffered for the Craft. Chapter Twenty-Three Author: Kenzen. I sat in the cold of my bedroom. I live in a modern house, my family is normal, except for me. I am a sad soul, a loner if you will. “Why?” I said. Me a tall, slender, and beautiful woman, yet I was disliked. “My family, my friends.” I said in a hushed tone. I had become an outcast; my life had taken a turn. “From happy to sad.” I frowned. All at once my mind crashed, the color drained from my face. “Oh no.” I looked at the caller I.D. of my ringing phone. “Hello” I picked up the ringing black and purple phone. “Hey, Chris Mclean here was calling to let you know that you are now on our show.” The voice of the man known for his sadistic ways said. “Thanks, I guess.” I said disliking every moment of that conversation. “Be happy, you wont be like this on the show right?” he said. “I am being myself. Right?” I was so confused. “No Rochelle, you are now Sierra a peppy uber fan of the show I sent a guide of every detail of the show.” He said while I was disgusted. I hung up the phone sad at my new life, then I heard the hard chirp of my mom “Rochelle honey there are twenty-six boxes here from a Chris Mclean.” She continued, but I just toned her out, “Goodbye.” --- I removed my lip piercing. My past black hair was now purple. My light skin was now tan. I waved as I walked in to the tunnel leading to the plane soon to take me to Chris’ cronies. “Hey” I said in a high pitch voice that I was had but never used to a tan sad looking guy with a red shirt. “Hi” he whimpered. “I am R… Sierra.” I said leaving my past life behind. Chapter Twenty-Four Author: Sunshine The place is a small, run down building in a small town in Nova Scotia, Canada. Painted on the front of the building in faded black letters are the words “Animal Shelter”. Inside, the walls are lined with dozens and dozens of carriers and cages, containing everything from puppies and kittens to lizards and parrots. Some look rather well-off and healthy, while others seem to have been barely rescued from the streets, bone-thin with matted fur. On an examination table in the center of the room, a tiny, pathetic excuse for a yellow lab puppy, its ribs clearly visible beneath its fur and its left front leg wrapped in a bandage, is being looked over. The man examining it wears a light blue veterinary jacket over a grey t-shirt and worn-out jeans with tears in the knees. He is a clean-shaven man with long, sandy blonde hair tied neatly back in a ponytail and light blue eyes that sparkle with compassion and enthusiasm. “It looks like you’re gonna be okay, little guy,” he assures the puppy in a quiet, soothing voice, gently petting the little creature. As if in thanks, the yellow lab responds with a slight wag of its tail. Another man, also in a veterinary jacket, enters the room. “How’s that one looking, Jim?” He questions. “He’s a bit malnourished and dehydrated, plus the injured paw,” the blonde-haired man, Jim, reports. “But it looks like with a little care, he’s going to be fine.” “Lucky dog,” the second man laughs, patting the creature’s head affectionately. “Y’know, Jim, we’re really lucky to have you volunteering here. You’ve got more experience than the rest of the team combined… we really should pay you.” “I couldn’t accept money,” Jim insists, scooping up the puppy and returning it to its carrier. “Especially since the shelter’s having so much financial trouble lately… it’s just great to know I can help.” The second man shakes his head, grinning at his friend’s generosity. “Really, Jim,” he laughs, “the shelter would be lost without you.” As he closes the door of the carrier, Jim glances away from the other man and bites his bottom lip. “…about that…” The man raises an eyebrow in concern. “What is it?” Rubbing his arm awkwardly, Jim turns to his friend. “Remember that show I was telling you about? Well, they kinda… gave me the job.” The man’s eyes widen. “You’re gonna be on TV? Jim, that’s great!” After a moment, however, realization sets in. “…oh… so you won’t be able to work at the shelter.” “It’s just for a few months,” Jim explains. “I was gonna turn down the offer, but because they want me for the host role, they’re offering big bucks just for showing up. I did some calculations, and my total paycheck should be more than enough to get the shelter out of its debt, and do some renovations.” The man’s eyes grow even wider, and his jaw drops. “Jim… you don’t have to do that,” he assures his friend. “I mean, you’re living on bread crumbs as it is. You should use the money on yourself.” “I couldn’t,” Jim replies, glancing at the various animals around him with a grin. “The shelter’s way more important. I can take care of myself.” The man sighs and shakes his head. “Jim, you’re too generous for your own good,” he comments. “But congratulations. You must be really excited. I know you really loved acting back in high school; this’ll be your first big break!” “Well… that’s another thing,” Jim responds, looking away again. “See, they wanted certain manufactured personalities for the show. They want me to act like a generic reality show host- really vain and sadistic and uncaring. And, I mean… that’s really just not me.” “You kidding? That’s the complete opposite of your personality!” The man retorts. Seeing that this isn’t helping his friend’s spirits, he quickly adds, “but hey, if you’re able to pull it off, that could open a lot of doors for you. I mean, directors like actors who can portray all sorts of different personalities, right?” “Yeah, that’s true,” Jim admits, a hint of a grin appearing on his face. “But they want me to look different, too. I mean, I have to grow beard stubble, and I have to cut my hair and dye it! I haven’t changed my hair since ninth grade!” “Actually, it was eight grade, remember?” The other man laughs. Jim chuckles and nods in reply. “Hey, cheer up, it’ll grow back. So, when do you have to leave?” Jim bites his lip. “Tonight. I’m sorry it’s so short notice, they only told me yesterday that I’d gotten the role.” “It’s fine. We’ll find a way to survive without you,” the man assures him, patting his friend’s shoulder. “But if you’re leaving tonight, you better head home and get ready, right?” Jim reluctantly nods, taking one last look around the shelter, saying his goodbyes to his animal friends. Just before he walks out the door, his friend approaches him and asks, “Hey, what’s the character you’re playing called, anyways? I want to see how you do in your first big acting gig.” Jim gives his friend one last grin. “They’re calling me Chris. Chris McClean.” Chapter Twenty-Five '''This chapter is written by: Thebiggesttdifan "It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you have the time of your life." The last chord from Zac Wilkers' acoustic guitar was followed by a brief millisecond of silence. Then the crowd of nearly thirty thousand erupted into cheers for the sixteen-year-old musician and his shy drummer and bassist. Zac flashed his dazzling teeth, beamed by sunlight, into the stands, only making the crowd clap harder. Zac looked embarrased about all the attention--or maybe it was just his makeup--but he knew the rule that the show must go on, and therefore grabbed the microphone. "Well, thanks, everybody, for coming," he shouted, his voice partly obstructed by the cheers, "and make sure you tune in to see our next band." Flashing one last embarrased smile, the adolescent pop star picked up his guitar, slipped off the huge stage with his band, and the soundperson flipped on a recording of an old Weezer song. As Zac headed to the backstage area for performers, he saw one of his grade school buddies, Jon. Jon rushed up to the kid and hugged him. Zac didn't mind the affection. "Zac," Jon shouted breathlessly, "that was completely amazing! Everything was--the ballad at the end was beautiful, the guitar lines were awesome, and of course the drum solos"--the drummer blushed at this remark, and walked away with the bassist--"were positively AMAZING!" "Thanks, Jon." Jon held out his Aeropostale T-shirt to be signed, and Zac accepted the job. There was no doubt that Jon was his greatest supporter and fan. He even did so much as to sell some of Zac's CDs in the summertime to little kids. "So what's the news about that reality show thingy, Zac?" the hopeless fanboy asked curiously. Zac stopped in the middle of writing his last name. His heart sank, and his face must've expressed sadness because Jon looked at him with sympathy and said, "What's wrong, dude?" "Jon," Zac muttered sadly, "I'm afraid it's not gonna be as easy as we thought. Turns out I'm gonna have to dye my hair, wear new makeup, get contacts...everything I have to do is for the business and the ratings and the channel. It's just like my old record label. All they wanted from me was new fashion, new everything after one little song failed to get on the charts." "I remember that," Jon said, shivering of memories of tall men in tuxedos yelling on cell phones. "I hope you have fun with it, though." "I doubt it," Zac muttered. "To make matters worse, I gotta change my personality, too! I have to be some computer geek." He groaned. "I'm sorry, Jon. I was tricked." "I understand," Jon sighed. "We should hold a going-away party for you, y'know, since you're going to Canada for about two and a half months. "You won't have the time, I'm afraid," Zac said. "I have to leave tomorrow. I guess this'll be your last sight of Zac Wilkers for a while. They want me to be some kid called--" Zac strained to remember the name. Finally he mumbled something. "What?" Jon said. "I couldn't really hear you that well. The crowd is obnoxious." "It's all right. I said"--Zac gritted his teeth, trying not to cry as he said his new name--"Renford. Cody Renford." And from the shock on Jon's face, Zac could tell it was definitely not going to be easy being Cody Renford for the next few months. Chapter 26 By: Red At the Le Specialty, ''a tall, muscular, African man with a soul patch wearing general chef close, stirred the ingredients into a wonderful looking dish. “Chef Roland?” a blonde haired girl wearing yet another chef suit walked into the kitchen. “Yes Vendetta?” Roland asked firmly. “I just got a letter saying that you have been picked to be the famous chef on Total Drama,” Vendetta informed Roland. “Yea! I’m going Hollywood!” Roland smiled, obviously grieving money he ''knew he would get. “Yea, but there’s a catch.” Vendetta said, Roland positioned his bushy unibrow in a questioning way. “What catch?” he asked. “Well, first, you have to be Chef Hatchet...” Vendetta began. “What?” Roland’s jaw dcropped. “I won’t get any credit for the food I cook?” “Not that you want it, it says here you have to cook horrible disgusting food.” Vendetta had the letter ripped out of her hands by Roland. “You, Chef Roland, will not mention your Roland name, but instead be Chef Hatchet, a cruel cook who only cooks disgusting food, being paid a haypenny every week?!?!” Roland tore the letter into shreds, I ain’t doing it!” “But,” Vendetta said. “They said they had you under contract since you tried out. Sorry.” “It’s alright.” Roland said. “I have to pack.” “But look on this bright side,” Vendetta told Roland. “I have to be a psycho crazy girl, we could battle sometimes!” “Now that, I like, Venny.” Roland and Vendetta left the restaurant, walking toward what horror awaited them on Total Drama. Chapter 27 Author -- CrystalNeonSummerSnow Heather felt lonely in the park as usual. The vendettas against her have gone too far. As the grass sprouted between her long fingers, she began to fall asleep. While she was "sleeping", a long and lean figure swaggered towards her and sighed with desire. " Mi Angel, mi delicate and graceful angel, never in my life have I felt the power of love, but even with your betrayal, I shall never let you go. Whenever I see you, a poem lingers in my head." Heather gathered all of her strenght to pretend she was in slumber, in order to keep herself from crying. She never really was a soul with a spiderweb for a heart, but all she really wanted was what Alejandro was the key to: love. " You have hair of silken beauty Beauty I tried to avoid I try to stay in chastity By pretending I'm annoyed Annoyed of your quick wits And your gorgeous golden tooth And the way they fell for your tricks When I love you, that's the truth." At that point, she couldn't take it anymore. Before he left, Heather quickly kissed him and said, " I love you, too." And all he did was smile before leaning in for another kiss.